Ib's Forest
by SLenDErsUMmeRSevE
Summary: Ib is 17, and she's living with Garry who is now 23. Her nightmares about the horrific gallery are back, and this time, Mary's got a plan to kill both of her former friends. But will help from The Slenderman really be necessary? Or will Garry save Ib again? Rated T for cussing and some minor 'LUVV' scenes... Older!IbXGarry. yay, GIb ('G'arry and 'Ib')!
1. Prologue

**_Ib's Forest_**

***A/N: The characters in this story are based mostly off of the horror game Ib. I got the inspiration from watching PewDiePie on Youtube… Anyway, read and review!**

**Prologue**

_Ib flew down the stairs of the gallery. She collided with something… Mary! Ib screamed. "I thought Garry and I destroyed you!" she shouted at the evil painting. "You _did _destroy me, Ib. But my friend will find you and get you both!" Mary cackled, and with that, she vanished. Ib then found herself in the forest. Looking around, she began to walk. After what seemed like hours, Ib came to a clearing in the trees. She looked up and saw a face in the trees, but it wasn't… a face…_

_ Ib inched forward, not daring to blink in case this… thing came closer. As she moved, Ib realized that whatever it was didn't actually have a face; it was just a blank white space, with indents and ridges where features might be. It was extremely tall, and was wearing a red suit… no, the suit was black… there was something red on it. Paint, perhaps? Then it dawned on Ib: there was _blood _on this thing's suit…_

_ Suddenly Ib froze, and static filled the air. Ib looked up to see that the thing's skin was ripping open where a mouth might be. It's once seamless face now had a gaping hole in it. A tongue-like appendage licked some pearl-white teeth as the thing grinned. __**"Mary told me you were coming," **__it said into Ib's head. Ib screamed, realizing that this monstrosity was Mary's friend…_

***Ib***

I woke up screaming. _I haven't had a nightmare about Mary since I was 11! Why'd she have to come back?_ I thought, annoyed. There was a slight knock on my door, and Garry came in. "What's wrong, Ib?" he asked, puposely mispronouncing my name. "It's Ib, like Eeb… I've told you a hundred times!" He chuckled. "Okay, _Eeb, _what's up? Why were you screaming?" he asked again. I sighed. "I had a nightmare…" he looked at me with concern, "What was the…" he started, then said, "The gallery," I nodded. He stroked my hair, and whispered, "It's okay, that whole thing is done and over with. The Guertena exhibit closed down, remember?" I nodded, and he sighed. "Try to get some sleep, Ib, you have school tomorrow," he stood and left the room with a last "Good night,"

***time skip to the next morning***

I climbed onto the bus and sighed heavily as I noticed that there were no empty seats. On my way to the middle of the bus, someone stuck their leg into the isle and tripped me. I didn't bother to fight back as I picked myself up off the floor and found a seat. The girl sitting there got up and walked away as soon as I sat down, so I had the seat to myself. I looked out the window and was startled to find the One with no face staring back at me from the tree line. I blinked in surprise, and when I looked back it was gone. I shivered, and then closed my eyes to catch up on some sleep before I got to the Hell hole that I called a school.

***A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please! THE BACON COMPELS YOU TO REVIEW! I mean it. REVIEW! (Please!) :]**


	2. Chapter 1

***A/N: Hi again! As of now I have one follower… I haven't gotten any reviews… _3_. Thank you, **_xNeonShadowsx _**for following my stories! BTW, I will try to update 'More Than Friends' soon, but I need ideas… Maybe if I ate some Bacon… Anyway, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy! :]***

Chapter 1

***Ib***

I sat quietly in the back of my classroom and took notes as my teacher wrote on the board. Looking up at the clock, I saw that I had five minutes left until I had to go to gym, my least favorite class. I sighed when the bell rang and lingered in the classroom for as long as I could before leaving the room and going to the locker room. I hid in a bathroom stall when I changed my clothes, then waited until everyone else was in the gym before I put my clothes away and went out. "Ib," the coach called, "You will be facing Kimiko." My blood went cold when she said that name. Kimiko bullied me constantly. Not even Garry noticed the bruises she gave me. I gulped as I walked over and stood next to the girl that would probably beat me senseless when we started our judo match. Kimiko leaned over and whispered, "You'd better watch your back. I'm gonna get you, you stupid bitch." I remained silent. She and her friends had insulted me before, and I took it and vented the anger and depression by cutting my wrists. Garry didn't know about my habits, and I didn't plan on telling him. It's not like he noticed anyway…

***time skip to after gym***

I walked alone on the path, thinking about Garry. His lavender hair, his soulful grey eyes, his beautiful smile… _Wait, what? What am I thinking? _I stopped in the middle of the path, then walked down the hill and settled under a tree at the park. _Garry might be mad at you for being home late, _said the Voice in the back of my head. I ignored it, trying to sort out my thoughts. I soon realized that I loved him. I stood and resumed my walk home, eager to see him again but not-so-eager to tell him about my feelings. After all, he was 23 and I wasn't even 18 yet… but my birthday would be soon and hopefully by then I could work up the courage to tell him. I came to an abrupt halt when I realized that I was at the house I shared with Garry. I sighed inwardly as I opened the door…

***Garry***

I sat in the small living room and watched the clock as I waited for Ib to come home. I jumped up in alarm when the door opened, but sighed in relief when I saw that it was Ib. "Hey, Ib, what took you so long to get home?" Then I noticed the bruises on her arms and neck. "W-what happened to your arms?" I asked shakily as she looked away. "Ib," I cupped her face in my hand ready to give her a lecture, but before I knew what I was doing my lips were on hers. She gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away like I was expecting her to. Instead she leaned into me, and my arms wound around her waist. I let my tongue slide across her lower lip and in response Ib opened her mouth, effectively deepening the kiss. Ib's lips were soft against my own, and she tasted like macrons. She clung to my shirt as we broke away from each other, panting slightly. She looked up at me with her cinnamon-red eyes, and my knees went weak. There was silence for a moment and then, barely audible, Ib whispered, "I love you, Garry…"

***third person***

From the edge of the forest, a dark entity silently watched the couple kissing through the living room window. The One with no face chuckled darkly as the young blonde girl beside him grinned. _**"They will be so easy to dispose of, Mary." **_He said into her brain. Mary replied, "Yes… so easy now that they are blinded by love," she snarled the last word. "Thank you for helping me with this, der Gro**β**man," she said, but when she turned around the entity was gone. Mary shrugged, then turned and vanished into the trees.

***A/N: Thanks for reading! Review or… wait, Slendy how are you feeling? Are you up for a hunt?**

**Slendy: **_**Yes, actually. I'm quite famished…**_

**Me: You know I don't speak old-people! Who says "famished" anymore anyways?!**

**Slendy: **_***sighs* Be quiet, before I eat you. I don't exactly appreciate the fact that you and all your little friends write about me as if I was some sloppy murderer. You should know that I leave no trace, after what I did to that friend of yours…**_

**Me: You mean Austin? Just because he dragged me into your woods doesn't mean you had to kill him! *shivers* His guts were everywhere…**

**Slendy:**_***smirks* Now leave me alone, I'm trying to watch TV.**_

**Me: *sighs* ever since I showed him how to work a flat screen he's been glued to the damn thing… Oi…**

**As I was saying, Review or Slendy will get you! (As you can see from the conversation above, he's hungry and ready to hunt you down so… REVIEW OR DIE!)**


	3. Chapter 2

***A/N: Oi… People, I'm sorry the last two chapters were so short… I've been trying to get Slendy a social life. *pokes Slender man***

**Slendy: **_**Go away! I'm trying to watch TV!**_

**See what I mean? I have a midterm for Civics tomorrow (boring, right?), and if I fail my parents are going to kill me before Slendy here can… well, I'll shut up now. Here's chapter 2! Read and Review! :]***

**Ch. 2**

***Ib***

It felt like Heaven when Garry kissed me. We sat on the couch for a while before he dosed off, and I got up and went to my room after pulling a blanket over him. I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling, thinking of the kiss. _THE KISS! _I sat up. _We actually kissed~! _I grinned into the darkness and let sleep overcome me.

***Garry***

I woke up and thought immediately, _Where's Ib? _I got up and padded down the hallway to her bedroom. Peering inside, I saw her on the bed. I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me, and made my way to the bed. Sitting down, I stroked Ib's hair. _She's so beautiful… _I smiled slightly as she stirred. "G-Garry?" she asked. "Yes, it's me," I replied. Her thin arms wrapped around my neck, and I held her close. She whispered, "I love you, Garry… will you lay down with me?" In response, I settled down under the blankets with her. She smiled into the darkness as I whispered, "I love you, too, Ib." She was soon asleep. I lay with her and smiled slightly as I dosed off after her.

***Mary***

I stomped through the forest angrily, thinking about the little scene I had witnessed between Garry and Ib. _I hate him so much! Ib was supposed to come with me! We would have been friends for EVER…_ I thought. I stopped my frustrated stroll when I heard a scream in the distance. A few minutes later, my good friend der Groβmanappeared.I smiled and said, "Was that you?" He nodded and replied into my head, _**"Yes, Demons have to eat too," **_I giggled. "Okay, then. Have you begun the Hunt yet?" _**"Yes, I have begun, and they will soon be ours, my little one…" **_"Okay…" I turned, but the One with no face was nowhere to be found.

***A/N: It's short, I know, I'm just running out of ideas… R&R, please, and if you have a book on Demonic Parenting I'll take that too. Yes, Slendy hasn't spoken to me for a while now… It's almost like he's not there but when I poke him…**

**Me: *pokes Slendy***

**Slendy: **_***hisses* BE GONE, HUMAN!**_

**Me: *shrinks back in fear***

**See? I REALLY NEED THAT DEMONIC PARENTING BOOK, but they don't sell it in American bookstores for some reason…**


End file.
